


Wake Up (Dean Winchester x Reader)

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Angst, F/M, dean winchester fanfiction, spn fanfiction, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: Dean and Y/N are on a hunt. But things don’t go to plan.
Relationships: Dean Winchester - Relationship, Y/N - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Wake Up (Dean Winchester x Reader)

“Dean!” 

Y/N’s concerned face swam in front of him as his blurred vision slowly cleared. 

“What happened?” he croaked as she helped him into a sitting position. Bringing his hand up to the dull pain in the back of his skull, he pulled it away with a hiss of pain. His palm felt wet. Glancing down, she realised that thick, crimson liquid covered his fingers. 

“Oh man,” he groaned. 

“Yep, the bitch got you good.”

“Is she still here?” he asked as he gingerly attempted to get to his feet. Y/N nodded as she moved to help him up. Hooking his arm in hers, he leaned against her, his legs shaking as he rose. 

“As far as I can tell. After she hit you, she turned and ran up the stairs. I heard a door slam up there, so presume that’s where she went. Stay here and I’ll go and find out.” 

“I’m coming with you,” he said, but as he took a step his knees gave way from under him. She managed to hold him up as she looked around the room. Spotting an old, battered armchair in the corner, she started moving them towards it. 

“I said stay here. I can handle it Dean. You can hardly walk. You’re no good to me in this condition.”

As Dean dropped down onto the chair, a cloud of dust puffed into the air. 

“Not too hot on the housework are they?” he coughed.

“Sounds familiar,” she smirked as she leaned down to kiss her boyfriend gently on the lips. The sword Dean previously had in his hand was laying on the floor, so she scooped it up. 

“Let’s get this job done and get out here. I’ve got plans for us later,” he winked.

Making her way to the bottom of the stairs, she leaned on the balustrade. “There’ll be none of that nonsense, Winchester,” she continued as she climbed the stairs, “all I want to do is sleep when I get back. I’m exhausted.” 

“You’re no fun!” she heard Dean murmur as she turned the corner towards the only room with its door closed.

With the sword clutched to her chest and a flashlight in the other hand, she kicked the door open. At first glance, the room looked empty, apart from a dirty mattress on the floor. Hesitantly, she entered, the arc of the light illuminating the dank space. 

A creak from behind her pricked at her ears. Before she had a chance to register she wasn’t alone, a female vampire was on her back. The objects in her hands clattered to the ground as she lost her footing, the weight of the collision of bodies too much for her to bear. 

Y/N crashed down onto the filthy floorboards, desperately trying to flip herself over and fight off her attacker, but her assailant was too strong. A sharp, stabbing pain radiated through her neck as the vampire's fangs pierced her skin. Her world went black as a terrified scream left her lips. 

—————-

Dean’s head snapped up as he heard the blood curdling sound. The room swayed as he jumped to his feet, but he ignored it as he raced towards the stairs. Taking them two at a time, he had to pause briefly at the top as a wave of nausea washed over him. Taking a deep breath to clear the feeling, he ran into the room the terrifying noise had come from. 

In the gloom, he saw the vampire leaning over his girlfriend. Snatching up the sword she had dropped, he deftly cut it’s head clean off. It rolled along the dusty floor as it’s body fell unceremoniously on top of Y/N. He kicked the headless corpse away, and dropped to his knees beside her, pulling her limp body into his arms. 

“Y/N!? Baby!? You need to wake up. I can’t do this without you!” he shouted at her, shaking her shoulders but got no response. 

“Sweetheart,” his voice quivered. “Baby. Please.” 

Gently placing his fingers to her neck, he checked for her pulse, his hand shaking and his movements becoming frantic when he failed to find one. It was then Dean lifted his face to the dirty ceiling, letting out an animalistic wail as he wrapped his arms around the love of his life. He held onto her body tightly, rocking her slowly as tears streamed down his cheeks, wishing that she would just wake up. 

She was dead.


End file.
